Tú y yo bailando brackets dance, piénsalo
by CrazyRico
Summary: "¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?" fue lo primero en lo que pensó al salir. Eso que le estaba sucediendo con Joey comenzaba a asustarlo.


**HOLAAA! He comenzado esta nueva historia que espero les guste, tiene tiempo que he comenzado con esta serie y esta pareja me encanta y ya que no hay historias aún sobre ella, decidí comenzar yo dando el primer paso...sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia. cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida así que déjame un review...**

No era precisamente lo que uno llamaría "atlético" , pero para sus dieciséis años y no haber practicado ningún tipo de deporte tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado, incluso atractivo…¡un momento! ¿En verdad estaba viendo el cuerpo del hermano de su novia? Es que desde que practicaban break dance juntos no había podido pasar por alto que Joey Rooney escondía un físico con mucho potencial por debajo de muchas, muchas, ¡muchas! Capas de materia "nerd". Pero no había necesidad de perder la calma, no es que se sintiera atraído por el cuerpo de otro hombre, ni por la sonrisa de otro hombre y menos por la de alguien como él, sólo era que Diggie podía ver atributos en personas de las que normalmente otras no se percatarían. ¡Si, era eso! Aunque sólo le hubiera pasado con él, pero ¡tenía que ser eso!

El tenía una relación muy estable y feliz con Maddie, ella era muy divertida, inteligente, tierna y le había gustado desde hace tiempo, y a lo largo de su relación la había comenzado a querer mucho. Sin embargo, desde hace unos días no podía sacar de su cabeza al tonto de su hermano, que si Joey tiene los ojos más bonitos que los de Maddie, que si la cara de Joey parece más brillante cuando sonríe, que si Joey hace un gesto bastante tierno al enojarse cuando un movimiento no le sale... justo como el que hacía en ese momento cuando falló en uno de los giros.

-¡Es el octavo intento! Ya no puedo más, como lo he dicho anteriormente: No estoy hecho para ningún tipo de actividad física- exclamó Joey, sacando a Diggie de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Tranquilo amigo! nada es fácil las primeras veces, pero si sigues intentando lo vas a conseguir.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. Eres como el Dios del deporte, a ti cualquier actividad física te sale bien.

\- Eso no es cierto- Joey le lanzó una mirada de: ¿estás bromeando?- bueno, todos tenemos nuestras fortalezas. Yo no sé nada de matemáticas y esas cosas, y sin embargo tú eres un genio para ellas- Joey se sonrojó un poco y sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Gracias Diggie.

Diggie lo había animado porque verlo con un gesto de tristeza le había hecho sentir un pequeño hueco en el estómago, pero verlo sonreír y esa mirada de agradecimiento hicieron que una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su abdomen creando un poco de nerviosismo en la estrella del basquetbol.

-Si, bueno…se hace tarde y ya tengo que irme a arreglar, Maddie y yo tenemos una cita más tarde.

-Si, claro…¡diviértanse!- Joey estaba desconcertado con el repentino cambio en el humor del moreno.

Diggie salió rápidamente del patio de los Rooney y entró en la cocina topándose con Maddie.

-¡Diggie! ¿Ya terminó la práctica de break dance?

\- Eh..sí, sí ya, ya eh terminó- No esperaba encontrarse con ella en este momento, lo que quería era huir de allí a un lugar donde pudiera recuperar su calma.

-Diggie, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálido.

-Sí, ¡estoy perfectamente!-sonrió lo más tranquilo que pudo- Te veré en un rato, tengo que ir a casa a ducharme y arreglarme.

-De acuerdo, con cuidado- a lo que Diggie sólo asintió y sonrió saliendo de la cocina y posteriormente de la casa.

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa conmigo?" fue lo primero en lo que pensó al salir. Eso que le estaba sucediendo con Joey comenzaba a asustarlo un poco. Diggie entró a su casa por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina en la que su madre preparaba una especie de sopa que emanaba un aroma que al moreno le pareció todo menos apetecible.

-Ya llegué mamá- dijo acercándose a la mujer y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal va el brackets dance? Fácil?

-Es break dance mamá y no tanto, algunos movimientos no son tan fáciles.

-Oh bueno, verás que con unas cuantas lecciones más serás todo un maestro del brackets dance- la mujer le dedicó una de esas miradas de confort maternal y Diggie decidió no corregir a su madre y pasar por alto el nuevo estilo de baile inventado por ella- ¿quieres cenar?

Diggie echó un vistazo al recipiente en la estufa que contenía una especie de crema verdosa con trozos de lo que parecía pollo empanizado y omitió una mueca de asco.

-¿qué es eso?

\- croquetas de pollo en salsa de espinaca- ¡genial! Comida para perro combinada con puré para conejos.

-No gracias, iré a cenar con Maddie en un rato- dijo con una sonrisa enorme para que su madre no se diera cuenta que eso en vez de hambre le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

-Como quieras cariño- dijo continuando con las tareas culinarias.

-Iré a ducharme mamá- dijo sin esperar respuesta subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación.

"¿Pollo en salsa de espinacas? A quien rayos le gusta comer espinacas?" y como si fuera una revelación recordó que había una persona a la que le gustaban las espinacas. "Joey"

\- ¿qué demonios sucede contigo Diggie?- se dijo a sí mismo entrando a su habitación y tirándose en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en el cuatro ojos de su cuñado desde exactamente cinco días antes, desde que vio al susodicho tropezar en uno de los pasillos de la escuela por ir cargando una torre de libros, él corrió ayudarlo y al sostener su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse fue cuando todo cambió, sintió un cosquilleo al tocar la mano del otro y lo miró rápidamente a los ojos notando por primera vez que tenía unos bellos ojos de color avellana, ayudó a recoger los libros esparcidos a su alrededor y salió huyendo de ahí dedicándole una rápida sonrisa a Joey y con un mar de confusión en su cabeza.

Desde ese suceso con los libros comenzó a notarlo más de la cuenta, lo observaba cuando estaba con sus otros amigos nerds, lo observaba en la cafetería mientras Joey se deleitaba con su pay de limón y lo observaba diariamente en las lecciones de break dance que tomaban juntos, ya que Maddie había rechazado su oferta de tomarlas con él.

Y cada vez que lo observaba, se percataba de cosas que hacían ver ante sus ojos a un Joey lindo, tierno y bastante atractivo. Sin embargo Diggie seguía en negación, él estaba seguro que las mujeres eran lo suyo y también estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Maggie y se decía a sí mismo que lo que le sucedía con Joey era preocupación mezclada con admiración, aunque él era el primero que no estaba convencido, pero era suficiente para tener paz ante la inminente realidad.

 **Los veo en el siguiente cap...**


End file.
